


Praise Me, Revere Me

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Black x Zamasu, M/M, Worship, Yaoi, blamasu, goku Black x Zamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: When Zamasu doesn't react kindly to Black's advances, Black swiftly reminds him how much he means to him. (Black x Zamasu)
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Praise Me, Revere Me

“What are you reading?” Black sat on the other end of the couch. He’d just finished washing the dishes from their afternoon tea and found Zamasu seated on the couch with a book in his hand.

“Hm?” The god glanced up after a brief pause, “Oh, it’s something I found on the shelf over in the corner. There is a collection of books there. Most sound boring, though.”

“Reading something written by a mortal? It’s likely all rubbish.” Black sat so he was somewhat facing his counterpart, one arm slung over the back of the couch as he studied the other god’s face. He looked so interested in what he was reading . . . how beautiful he was when he was so focused.

“One would think that was the case, however this book details various plants and wildlife in what I can only assume is this region based on the photographs.” He flipped the book around to show Black a picture with scenery very similar to that which surrounded their cabin. “It’s interesting.” Zamasu turned the book back to himself to continue reading.

Black stared at him for a long while. He thought perhaps Zamasu would put the book down, but instead he became engrossed in it once more. Zamasu would sometimes lick the tip of his finger before he turned a page to help him grip the paper better. Just a small act like that caught Black’s attention every time. Why was this body always so eager to touch him? He noticed every little thing about Zamasu; the way his silver eyes moved from side to side as they followed the sentences, the slight way his hair moved as he turned his head to look at the other page, the way his lips were parted just slightly as he was deeply focused.

“Zamasu.”

“Hm?” He turned another page.

“I want to touch you.” Black leaned toward him a bit, his brows furrowing slightly.

Zamasu once again looked at him over top of the book, “No.”

“What? No? Why not?” Usually Zamasu would at least blush and sound uncertain, but this time it was a very short and direct negative response.

“I don’t want to be touched right now. I’m reading.”

“. . . something is bothering you.” Black leaned forward more, reaching out to lightly rest his hand on Zamasu’s thigh.

“Nothing is bothering me.” He held the book lower this time so he could make proper eye contact with Black, his thin brows lowering in frustration.

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

“You are. Why would you lie to me? Am I not the one being you can divulge anything to?”

“. . . I’m simply not in the mood to be touched. Why is that a problem?” Zamasu held the book in one hand and reached down to grab Black’s wrist with the other so he could pull his hand off his thigh. “Find some other way to entertain yourself.”

“Entertain myself?” Black tilted his head slowly, “Is that what you are upset about? Do you think I use you for entertainment? That I see you as a plaything?”

“Is that not the truth?” Zamasu’s expression was visibly unhappy now. He’d done well hiding it up until that point.

Black sighed and stood from the couch, using his leg to shove the small coffee table away. “Of course not. I’m hurt you feel that way.”

“Very convincing.” Zamasu glared up at his partner, “If you’d like to prove me wrong, then you’ll leave me be.”

“I could do that . . .” Black mulled over the idea for a moment before plucking the book out of the Kai’s hand and setting it on the table he’d just moved, “Or . . . I could remind you just how much I adore you. Don’t you think that would be better?” The corners of his lips curled up into a smile, his black eyes softening a bit. It was an expression he showed to no one else. Only Zamasu could see his gentle smile. He was also the only one who saw Zamasu’s soft expressions. The mortals would likely fall in love instantly if they were to see him in such a way.

Zamasu frowned when the book was taken from him, “Remind me how much you adore me . . . and just how do you intend to do that? I already turned down your advances. Do not try to twist it into an act of admiration.” He wasn’t going to fall for such a simple trick. He knew Black wanted to have sex – he always wanted to have sex. 

“Zamasu . . .” Black lowered his voice a bit before kneeling down in front of the Kai’s legs, “All I want is to overwhelm you with my words. Wouldn’t that be nice? Perhaps I ought to praise you more often than I do so you do not forget my love again.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Zamasu turned his head to look away. Just the mentioning of ‘love’ made his face feel hot. Black’s handsome face wasn’t helping, either. It was annoying to think of him as handsome, since that was the mortal Son Goku’s face, but . . . it was. “You’re up to no good. Give up.”

“I don’t think I will.” Black reached out to take hold of Zamasu’s left hand. He brought it to his lips and lightly kissed the back of it, dark eyes glancing up at the god’s face to watch as he slowly turned his head back forward to look down at him, “What a brilliant angle to see that beautiful face. One should only look up at a perfect god such as yourself.” He smirked against the back of Zamasu’s hand when he saw his lover scrunch up his face from embarrassment.

Naturally, Zamasu was skeptical of Black’s intentions. There was no way this would end without sex, but . . . a healthy dose of praise did sound quite nice . . . it would be far better than a quick fuck like Black had been doing lately. How vulgar. He was allowing the needs of his mortal body to muddy his judgment. Zamasu would not allow himself to be used in such a way. He felt filthy afterward.

“Zamasu . . . I can tell you’re rambling on in that head of yours. Shhhh . . .” He kissed at the back of Zamasu’s hand again before trailing a string of feather-light kisses down his middle finger. He placed a kiss at each knuckle and then the tip before turning his hand over and repeating the same motion back up the other side until he kissed the center of the god’s palm, “This hand that holds the power of creation, yet also wields the power to end that creation. Life and death – all from this hand.” He kissed the palm again before running his tongue from the center of his palm to the god’s wrist.

“W-what are-“

“Shhh . . .don’t think about it. Just listen to what I’m telling you and feel what I am doing to you. That is all you need. Just trust me.” Again he looked up at Zamasu’s face, his black eyes studying the silver eyes of his lover. “Take off your coat and your shirt.”

“What!?”

“Zamasu.”

Pursing his lips, Zamasu used his ability to make the coat and shirt vanish. This was all going against his wish to not be touched, but his instinct was telling him to go along with it. Still, just losing that bit of clothing was enough to make his heart beat faster. Being in any state of undress around Black always made him anxious. The way he looked at him, like a predator staring down his prey . . . though . . . this time his eyes were different. This time as his gaze traveled over his body, he smiled a bit.

“Beautiful. You are flawless. I don’t know that I’ve taken the time to ever properly appreciate your body.” Nuzzling the god’s wrist, Black then trailed a line of kisses, nibbles, and light licks up his arm to the bend of his elbow. As he did so, he stood up and climbed back onto the couch, prompting the Kai to sit sideways with his legs up on the couch to face him. “Does it feel nice? My mouth against your skin . . . your skin is like satin; A perfectly smooth and soft surface. Not a single imperfection to be found . . .” Black gently grasped his wrist and held his arm up so he could kiss along his upper arm and then down to his shoulder as he got between his lover’s legs so he could get closer to him. 

“Z-Zamasu . . .” He knew it. This bastard was only trying to have sex!

“Shhh . . . just listen and feel. That’s all I want you to do. I want you to hear my words of praise for you. I want you to know just how I worship your body and your mind. Your mind is just as stunning and brilliant as the rest of you.” He nipped at the god’s shoulder, drawing a heavy sigh from him, “A sense of justice as strong as my own. A willingness to cut down anyone and anything that should stand in your path.” He ran his tongue over the skin between his shoulder and neck before rubbing his nose against the same spot, “I want to pile a mountain of bodies at your feet. Wouldn’t that please you? It is but a small sacrifice for our plan. That divine plan to place you at the top of the cosmos. You will be the most supreme and powerful god. A god who shall transcend the rules of time itself with your immortality.”

Black was getting turned on by his own words. The image of Zamasu with the bodies of mortals scattered around him, their blood splattered everywhere, but Zamasu still perfectly pristine . . . it was a most beautiful and divine image. “Ahhh if only I could do all of the dirty work for you so that your hands might remain clean. Why should you touch those filthy creatures? They are beneath you. Their blood is not even worthy of being spilled upon you.” The hand on Zamasu’s wrist slid down to hold his hand as he kissed along his lover’s collar bone. 

“How will you feel, Zamasu? How will you feel the day I bring you the severed head of the last mortal being? Will you be in ecstasy? I want to see your expression. I want to see your happiness. I want to be at your side when you become king.” He gave the hand a light squeeze, relishing in the small whimper from Zamasu’s lips, “You are everything to me. There is nothing I crave more than to see you, to hear you, to touch you . . .” He ran his tongue up the center of Zamasu’s chest, “To _taste_ you. Every hour of every day, all I want is you. What else is there that is more important?”

Black’s free hand caressed Zamasu’s right cheek as he moved his head back up to nuzzle the potara which hung from his ear, “Even the potara are dull in comparison to you. The gold loses its brilliance next to your elegant silver eyes. Nothing outshines you.”

Zamasu felt lightheaded from his words. His face, his arms, his entire body felt hot as he listened to the intoxicating compliments and imagery that poured from his lover’s lips. “Haa. . .” What could he possibly say to all of that? Black didn’t want him to say anything, but was it really alright to not return such beautiful statements? Though he could not compliment a mortal body with the same elegance . . .

“Do you love it? How I worship you . . . my god, the _only_ god . . . there is no being in existence who could surpass your greatness.” The hand on Zamasu’s face slipped down to his neck to briefly squeeze before moving down to his chest. He chuckled at the way Zamasu only groaned from the action and didn’t scold him at all. Not even the slightest of glares. He’d completely lost himself, hadn’t he? There was nothing more sexy to Zamasu than receiving praise. “Do you want more, my love?” He nuzzled the side of the Kai’s face, his hand sliding further down his chest until it stopped to draw circles on his stomach with the index finger. “Tell me what it is that you would like from me. Whatever you wish, whatever you so desire . . . simply tell me, and it shall be yours.” Black ran his tongue across Zamasu’s earlobe before pulling back just enough to look into his half-lidded eyes.

“Praise me . . . revere me . . . make love to me and only me. You are mine forever.” Zamasu draped his arms over Black’s shoulders, his hands burying themselves in the back of the Saiyan’s hair.

“What’s this? I thought you didn’t want me to touch you.” Black nipped at Zamasu’s lower lip as he smirked knowingly.

“You are incredibly ill-behaved and I knew your trick from the beginning, but . . . I suppose that such lavish praise deserves a reward. Unless . . . you don’t want it?”

Black’s eyes widened a bit, “Don’t be ridiculous. Did I not just tell you I always want you?” He smiled when he saw a large grin stretch across his lover’s face, “Ah, there it is . . . that expression that only I can see. What a gift.” Black stood from the couch and scooped Zamasu up into his arms to carry his god back to the bedroom. “Now allow me to worship the rest of you, Zamasu.”


End file.
